


【中文翻译】Making 'History of Magic' Exciting

by fourtable



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 08:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22493137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtable/pseuds/fourtable
Summary: Draco has a plan to enliven the most boring class at Hogwarts.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson
Kudos: 4





	【中文翻译】Making 'History of Magic' Exciting

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rayvyn2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvyn2k/gifts).
  * A translation of [Making 'History of Magic' Exciting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1897440) by [rayvyn2k](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rayvyn2k/pseuds/rayvyn2k). 



潘西走进魔法史教室，在最后一排坐下。她无视几个已经在前排入座的拉文克劳学生，小心翼翼地把长袍从腰部敞开，露出她修长匀称的大腿和过短的裙子，物尽其用嘛。她从包里掏出化妆盒，照了照头发和妆容，然后得意得含笑凝视着镜中的自己。美极了，像往常一样。她啪地一声合上化妆盒，把它扔回包里。  
像这样被困在后排，可没人能看到她。到底为什么德拉科坚持坐在教室的后排？潘西更喜欢坐在中间，每个人都能看到她，都嫉妒她英俊——更不用说还有钱——的男朋友。他的便条上提到了“让魔术史课激情些”之类的话，于是她坐在了这里。  
其他同学蜂拥而至时，她忍了个哈欠。毕业的好处之一就是再也不用听那个无聊透顶的宾斯教授讲课了。她的目光扫视了一圈教室，皱了下鼻子。事实上，还剩下的两个月对她来说也有点太长了。老实讲，她觉得自己不会想念在霍格沃茨的任何东西。她希望自己不用去剑桥，但是她的父母坚持要她去。潘西最不想做的事就是再去上学。也许她可以施展一通花言巧语，技术上讲她已经是个成年人了嘛。毕竟，再过几年，她就会嫁给某个纯血巫师，建立自己的家庭。她嘴角爬上虚荣的微笑。那是她迫不及待想要的...花她丈夫的钱。  
突然，一阵炙热的呼吸喷洒在她耳后。“在想我，是吗？”  
看着德拉科滑进她旁边的座位上，潘西的笑容有了些温度。 他示意克拉布和高尔坐到他们正前方的桌子旁。德拉科现在几乎和他父亲一样高了，而且在潘西看来，比他爸帅得多。他的金发很时髦，梳成马尾辫。他的脸仍然有点尖锐，高颧骨，长下巴。他的长袍遮住了他瘦长结实的身体，这她再熟悉不过了。  
“当然啦，亲爱的。” 她对着他笑了笑，猜想她眼前的人会不会是她未来的丈夫。这种优质的同龄纯血统已经所剩无几了。她在心里耸了耸肩，决定不去在乎这些，只要是个有钱又帅气的男人就行。德拉科当然符合这个标准，所以很可能就是他。毕竟，每个人似乎都这么期待。  
宾斯教授走上黑板，开始讲课。关于巨魔暴乱什么之类的...温暖的阳光从窗户射进来，羊皮纸上羽毛笔划过的声音，教室里的嗡嗡声，都令人昏昏欲睡，然后又猛然惊醒。她瞥了一眼德拉科，发现他那双戏弄的灰色眼睛正盯着她。她扬起一条眉毛。  
快速地瞥了一眼宾斯教授，他从他的椅子向她滑去，直到撞到她。他向后倚靠，将嘴抵在她耳后，手放在她膝盖上低语，“我好无聊，你呢？”  
她翻了个白眼点了点头。  
“你想找点乐子吗？”他的呼吸令她耳后痒痒的。  
她疑惑地对他挑起一根眉毛，好奇他想做什么。他的眼睛闪烁着她喜爱的淘气神情，嘴角挂着一丝微笑。她点点头，他俯下身子，仿佛又要在她耳边低语，只是这一次，她感到他的舌尖在她耳边摩挲。与此同时，他的手沿着她的大腿向上移动。潘西急促地呼出一口气，令人愉快的麻刺从她的耳朵和大腿直传到大脑。她感觉到自己的乳头变硬了，渴望地颤抖着。他坚持坐在后排的原因逐渐清晰明了了。  
“好的，”他压低声音以保证只有她能听到。“不管发生什么，你都别出声。”他的手向更高处溜去，消失在她的裙摆下。  
潘西担心地看了一眼教室，没人注意到他们。她的呼吸变得急促，德拉科的手放在她的大腿上，把火花传到她身体的每一个部位，使她所有的神经末梢好像都燃烧了起来。她应了一句“好吧”，然后向后靠，装出一副相当放松，无聊的样子。  
德拉科懒洋洋地躺着，这是他在宾斯课上通常的姿态，但是今天这个姿势无疑为的目标他提供了一个完美的角度。他用手沿着她的大腿摩擦，直到她双腿交叉的地方。他用肘轻轻推了一下她的大腿，然后用指尖在他们相遇的地方游走，用手指戏弄着。潘西转过身，把屁股移到椅子边缘，两腿分开。她感觉到自己的邪恶，兴奋了起来。如果有人看到她这样张开双腿...令人惊讶的是，这个想法似乎更让她兴奋。  
她的思绪被打断了。他的指尖一直挠到她的大腿尖，在她花边装饰的弹性短裤旁画圈。她的心怦怦直跳，转过头来看着他。他的眼睛是烟熏的那种灰色，每当他有性致的时候，眼睛也随之灰暗下来。她突然瞪大了眼睛。  
梅林的胡子！他正在课上摸她！  
好像他能听到她的想法似的，德拉科给了她一个邪恶的笑容，捧起她的小丘。潘西从来没有像现在这么兴奋过。他快速地环顾了一下四周，然后迅速地亲了一下。然后他向后靠在椅子上，假装在听宾斯教授的讲话，毫无兴致地一动不动。就在潘西开始怀疑他是否放弃了他的计划时，他的手指在她的两腿之间抽插了起来，她无法克制地大声喘息着。高尔转过身来，疑惑地看着她。德拉科僵住了，潘西很快用咳嗽掩盖了过去。她狠狠地瞪了高尔一眼，高尔和德拉科交换了一个眼神，后者点点头，他又转过身去。  
羽毛般的触感抵上她两腿间的绸缎，她的注意力又被德拉科夺走了，他的手指沿着她阴部的缝隙探索过一条小径，像一颗子弹穿过她的身体。潘西轻轻地张开嘴，以控制住呼吸。当他开始来回抚摸的时候，她感到温暖的湿气从她身上渗出来，浸湿了她的短裤。当她以为她再也无法承受时，他终于把一根手指伸到布料下，摸到了她。她差点就要到了，但他使坏地避开了最敏感的部位。她闭上眼睛，扭动着身子迎合，试图让他的手指靠近她的阴蒂。他避开了她的追逐，手插进她的身体又抽出，用手指慢慢地干她。她咬紧舌头，满头大汗，心里却因渴望而尖叫。由于他们的位置，他不能像平常那样又快又深，这使她既心痒又愉快。  
突然，他的手指收了回去，终于开始抚摸她笔直的敏感地带。 他逗弄调戏着，让她又硬又乏力。他让她攀上了悬崖边上，又让她坠落。他快把她逼疯了。  
潘西的潮气从浅浅的布料里出来。她的乳头渴望触摸到发痛的地步，从两腿之间传来的快感让她无法忍受。在这种情况下，表面上还要强壮镇定尤其痛苦——她这辈子都没如此亢奋过。  
德拉科开始进攻她的阴蒂，快感不断上升，直到她到达了顶点，在无声中剧烈地颤抖起来。他继续着攻势，延长她的高潮，直到她两腿最后突然把夹在一起，紧紧困住他的手。  
过了一会后，他把嘴凑到她耳边低声问：“我能把手拿回来吗？”  
她放开他的手，警告地看了他一眼。他小心翼翼地把它从她身下拿开，抚平她内裤的松紧带和裙摆。然后，他向后一靠，把手指放到鼻子上，深深地吸了口气，然后把它们一根根地放进嘴里。德拉科把它们舔得干干净净，好像在舔一个冰淇淋蛋卷一样享受。

当潘西的呼吸和心跳渐渐回稳，她用余光打量德拉科。他脸上是一种沾沾自喜满足的表情。她可不喜欢这种表情，所以她决定做点什么来让它消失。她靠在他的身边，在他的长袍下摆弄着，她的手从他的小腿腿滑向膝盖最后伸向大腿。她很满足地看到他僵直在那里，惊讶地瞪大了眼睛。她斜眼看着他，心想: “一报还一报，亲爱的。”  
她发现他的性器紧抵着裤子。她用手罩住它轻轻按压。听到他倒吸一口气时，她挑衅得挑了挑眉。快速扫了一眼四周，确保没有人注意到，然后她继续抚摸着他的坚硬。  
潘西用手指在他的性器两边来回抚摸，才伸手去够他裤子的纽扣。她无视他惊恐的表情。德拉科从来不在裤子里穿内裤。她解开了第一个扣子。她目不转睛地盯着他的勃起部位，然后一个接一个地解开其余的纽扣。在她松开最后一颗后，她把手放在他的阴茎上，开始抚摸它，轻柔、缓慢的抚摸和坚硬、快速的撸管交替进行。轮到他出汗了，他的脸上出现了明显的光泽。他闭上眼睛，气喘吁吁。  
“潘西，”他用嘶哑的声音低语，“停下来，求你了...我快——”  
她慢了下来，但并没有停止，也依靠过去耳语道，“怎么了，亲爱的...只会出招却没法抵抗？”  
他喘息着回答，“求求你...”  
潘西有了一个大胆的想法。她迅速扫视了一下四周。宾斯教授还在讲课，一些学生在做笔记，一些在读书，还有一些打瞌睡。根本没有人到注意他们。她不再玩他的鸡巴，而是把她的鹅毛笔从桌子上推了下去。潘西挑衅地看着她惊恐的男友，悄悄地蹲到地板上佯装捡笔。她挤进他的两腿之间，把他的鸡巴放进她的嘴里。她觉得他的大腿紧绷，猜想他现在有多紧张。她几乎没有留出时间来思考这个问题，她吮吸着他的老二，然后慢慢地把它拔了出来。她舔了舔龟头，然后又开始缓慢连贯的吮吸。德拉科快了，他拱起屁股，把他的老二塞进她的嘴里，没多久就射了。她尽可能地承受着，很快地咽了下去。她舔舐迅速软下去的那根鸡巴，然后拿起羽毛笔回到座位上。她得意地对他笑着，舔了舔嘴唇。当他收起裤子，扣上扣子时，他也扬起一角报以笑容。  
几分钟后，宾斯教授下课了。德拉科抓潘西的胳膊肘，把她带出了房间。他用一句“我会赶上你们的”打发走了克拉布和高尔，然后把她带到一个安静的角落里。他把她推到墙上，盖住她的身体，狠狠地吻了她。她热情地回应着。他松开她的嘴唇，把前额贴在她的嘴唇上，喃喃地说：  
“这太美妙了。”   
“哦，梅林，是的——太令人兴奋了。”   
“我们应该再试一次。”  
“定个时间地点，亲爱的。”  
德拉科吮吸着她的下嘴唇，然后邪恶地对她咧嘴一笑。   
“明天的魁地奇比赛怎么样？”  
“我会去的。”  
-fin-


End file.
